The present disclosure relates generally to hardtops for boats.
In many powerboats, design considerations have lead to efforts to maximize cockpit and/or cabin space for a particular length, width or size class of boat. Often, the cockpit or cabin sides may extend essentially to the gunwales of the boat and make passage about the cockpit and cabin to the foredeck of the boat difficult and potentially hazardous. In many cases, simply increasing the beam does not provide any additional side deck space, as the internal volume maximization considerations would simply push the cockpit and cabin sides to the maximum available width.
One method of providing an alternative to these narrow or non-existent side decks for accessing the foredeck has been to provide an opening or movable portion of the front windscreen or windshield. However, this has been a less-than optimal solution when the boat has been fitted with a fixed hardtop connected with or in close proximity with the top of the front windshield. At least one short-coming of this approach is that for some boats, a person would be required to stoop very low to pass through the windshield and beneath the hardtop. Many persons may not be physically able to perform the necessary contortions to use the windshield passage, or such a movement may be undesirable for other persons.
Improvements to the present manner of permitting movement through the front windshield of a boat are desirable.